marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Actor (Spy) (Earth-616)
Real Name: Unrevealed Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Nikita Khruschev, The Red Barbarian, Sir Reginald, Tony Stark (Numerous others whom he has impersonated) Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Industrial Spy and Saboteur Legal Status: Citizen of an unnamed Communist Block nation Identity: Secret Marital Status: Unrevealed Group Affiliation: Agent of the the former USSR; Former partner of the Red Barbarian. Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Origin of character. Place of Birth: Unrevealed Place of Death: Somewhere in the former USSR Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #42 Final Appearance: Tales of Suspense #42 History Next to nothing is known of the past of the man known only as the Actor. He was first seen when he appeared before the communist general known as the Red Barbarian. The Barbarian had been unsuccessful in obtaining the plans for a disintegrator weapon under construction at Stark Industries. The Actor appeared, posing as Nikita Khrushchev, throwing the Barbarian off guard, but then revealed himself and offered his aid. The Actor further demonstrated his skill in disguise and impersonation, and the Barbarian sent him to replace Tony Stark himself, to gain the plans. The Actor traveled to the USA, and, disguised as Stark, easily entered Stark Industries. There he succeeded in not only obtaining the plans, but in discovering the fact that Stark himself was Iron Man. The Actor decided to keep the identity a secret in case he ever needed an ace in the hole to redeem some blunder. The Actor then returned to the USSR and left his agents to terminate the real Tony Stark, who had been sent away on a false meeting. Stark, as Iron Man, overcame the Actor's agents, and forced them to reveal their actions and plans. Iron Man caught up with the Actor by using a rocket to arrive in the USSR minutes before him. Iron Man ambushed his car, and retook the plans for the Disintegrator. Iron Man then traveled to the Red Barbarian's base, posing as the actor. Iron Man told the Barbarian that the briefcase was booby-trapped and couldn't be opened for another four hours, and then left, returning to the USA. The real Actor returned to the Red Barbarian, hoping his news of Iron Man's real identity would allow him to be forgiven for failing to gain the plans to the weapon. However, the Red Barbarian saw that the Actor didn't have the plans, and when the Actor said he nothing about the time locked brief case, the Red Barbarian refused to believe the Actor and had him shot as a traitor. Characteristics Height: Unrevealed Weight: Unrevealed Eyes: Unrevealed Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Normal human Strength level. Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: The Actor is a master of impersonation. He could adjust his own facial structure so that with a little make up and perhaps a wig, he could appear virtually identical to almost anyone. He could perform rapid changes, duplicating the appearance of others within a few minutes of seeing only a photograph. The Actor was also skilled in espionage, and had some degree of training in armed and unarmed combat. He sometimes worked with other communist spies or soldiers. Miscellaneous Notes *Before his demise, the Actor learned that Tony Stark was Iron Man. Trivia * List of Appearances: *Tales of Suspense #42 - First Appearance Related Articles: * External Links: * Marvel Universe Appendix References: * ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity